Absorbent articles such as conventional taped diapers, pull-on diapers, training pants, incontinence briefs, and the like, offer the benefit of receiving and containing urine and/or other bodily exudates. Such absorbent articles can include a chassis that defines a waist opening and a pair of leg openings.
Conventional chassis often include substantially inelastic outer covers. In order to provide for some stretch properties, conventional outer covers can include elastomeric waistbands and elastomeric leg bands surrounding a portion of the leg openings (e.g., barrier leg cuffs). The remainder of the outer cover typically includes a non-elastomeric nonwoven-film laminate. Undesirably, however, due to these non-elastomeric laminates, these articles offer limited conformity to a wearer's body in response to body movements (e.g. sitting, standing, and walking), due to the relative anatomic dimensional changes (which can, in some instances, be up to 50%) in the buttocks and abdominal region caused by these movements. This conformity problem is further exacerbated because one diaper typically must fit many wearers of various shapes and sizes in a single product size.
The challenge of conformity further resides in the fact that the dimensions of the smallest and biggest wearers within a given product size range can be markedly different. For instance, in the case of wearers, the waist circumference at the navel can vary by 80 mm within a size range. Also, the navel-to-back distance, which is the distance from the navel, around the crotch, and to a point on the back of the wearer that is in the same horizontal plane as the navel, can vary by about 80 mm from the smallest to the largest wearers in this same size range.
One solution to the above-stated problems is to provide elastomeric nonwoven-film laminate (e.g., some combination of a nonwoven with an elastomeric film) that may be used as an outer cover. But providing such a laminate is no trivial task, especially if one attempts to do so economically. First, for the sake of process simplicity and cost efficiency, there is a desire to use a minimum of processing or handling steps to produce the laminate. Thus, different surfaces or layers of an elastomeric film, having the same chemical and physical properties, may need to perform more than one function (e.g., a film layer that functions as a tie layer, as well as a skin layer), or may require certain properties during manufacture of an extrusion bonded laminate (EBL), different properties during absorbent article converting, and still different properties when the absorbent article is used by the consumer.
Second, there are several desirable embodiments that require the combination of laminate layers having a low chemical affinity for each other (e.g., the combination of an inelastic nonwoven and an elastomeric film). Increasing the penetration of the extrudate into a nonwoven structure may improve the bonding between these two materials, but this can result in a composite structure that is unpleasantly stiff and may be difficult to activate without damaging the resulting EBL. Thus, a tie layer or an adhesive may need to be employed in order to produce a laminate that can be produced at a reasonable rate, resists separation during subsequent processing, and maintains a suitable drape or hand. If a tie layer is employed (which has advantages over an adhesive, including process simplicity), one needs to not only balance bond strength between the tie layer and the nonwoven, but also the interaction between the tie layer and the core layer. For instance, if the bond strength to the nonwoven is too high, activation of the laminate becomes difficult. If, however, the bond strength is too weak, the laminate is subject to delamination. Third, striking the right balance in bond strength is further complicated by the need to achieve a laminate having particular extension, recovery, set and tensile properties.
Fourth, because laminates are often manufactured at a site different from the location where the laminate will be converted into a finished absorbent article, there may be a need to build a base laminate that includes a skin layer that may enable the base laminate to be wound and unwound after prolonged storage conditions without blocking.
Fifth, it may be desirable to select an activatable nonwoven, a tie layer, or the combination of both that can dissipate energy and avoid unwanted concentration of stresses in the film during mechanical activation of the laminate. That is, when using an inelastic nonwoven in combination with an elastic film, the need to activate the laminate will exist. Activation is, however, demanding for the elastic film, and can cause damage to the laminate film (e.g., formation of unwanted holes in the film), thus creating undesirable laminate properties. Therefore, use of a tie layer may offer the additional advantage of dissipating the energy of the activation process such that the integrity of the elastic film and appearance of the nonwoven is better maintained (i.e., a tie layer that acts as a buffer).
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elastomeric nonwoven-film laminate with good tensile properties. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a laminate comprising one or more tie layers, the laminate being capable of being mechanically activated without delamination. Another object of the invention is to provide an elastomeric nonwoven-film laminate as described using no more than two extruders. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elastomeric nonwoven-film laminate capable of being wound, stored, and unwound within acceptable parameters. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elastomeric nonwoven-film laminate comprising a tie layer that acts as a buffer to enable pinhole-free mechanical activation.